Family Secret
by Jackie0114
Summary: Rufus has yet to become President until his father leaves a letter saying he's unfit to become President and finds out that his half brother, Seifer, will be the President unless Rufus changes his ways. FFVII/FFVIII crossover fic. Not yaoi.


Power was something that drove people to do many things. Some bought power, others killed for it, and some even manipulated their way to have it. But nothing is more pleasing or pleasurable than having to have earned the power that people crave for. People who earn power have good things happen to them. Well, at least if the person with power uses it wisely. People who don't become careless and usually ended up dead, at least, that's what happened his father. Yes, Shinra, the former president was careless, foolish if not. Having led the life of misguided decisions and selfishness led to his own demise. But not Rufus no, he wouldn't follow his old man and walk the same path that he did. They may have shared the same blood, but their minds were completely different. Shinra wanted to rule the planet with money, thinking that money is the root to all power. "Whoever has the gold makes the rules" his father would tell him, but Rufus would just simply respond, "But gold can only bring you so far". If you instill fear and intimidation within the people, one can accomplish so much more.

"Oh father, only if you've listened to my words, you'd still be among us"

Rufus, or president Rufus, sat at his newly appointed office and held a picture of his father and himself looking at the camera while shaking hands. He remembered that day, that was the day his father made him vice president of the Shinra corporation. Placing the photo back on his desk, he made his way to the window and put his hand behind his back as he looked over his city. A murky and disgusting place really, filled with rodents in suites and pigs with dresses. But that was all going to change; he would make things better for him and his people, whether they liked it or not, it didn't really matter. He smiled at that sound, his people. "Has a nice ring to it". A knock came at the door.

"Come in"

A man in a dark blue suit with long black hair entered the room holding what looked like to be an envelope.

"Ah, Tseng, how are things running? I hope everything is going according to plan."

"Yes sir, preparations involving Junon are going as planned. You'll make your appearance there exactly one week from now."

"Excellent"

"Congratulations on becoming the new President Sir, although your fathers' death is deeply regrettable. My condolences goes out to you sir."

"Thank you Tseng, but there's no need for that. My fathers' death is a sad day for all of Shinra, but we have no time to stay in the past. After all, there's a bright and beautiful future that lies ahead for this company and the world, now that both will be under my command."

"Yes Sir"

"My work here in Shinra will be great, but I'll need all the help I can get. I'm hoping that you and your team will help bring Shinra to it's highest peak."

"Of course Sir, my staff and I are ready whenever needed"

"Good that's what I want to hear. Is there anything else Tseng?"

"Yes sir, I have an envelope here regarding the late President Shinra. I believe this is his will."

"Ah yes, let's have a look shall we?

Tseng walked over to Rufus and handed him the letter. Rufus sat down at his desk as he opened the envelope and began to read his fathers will.

"This isn't the will…"

Or not…

Tseng looked at him in confusion. "Sir?"

"It's a letter…"

_Rufus,_

_If you are reading this, then I am no longer among you. As you know that you are my only son, and therefore are the only heir to the Shinra Company. There is no doubt in my mind that you will lead the company and its people to greatness, or so I thought. As I saw you grow with the company so did your desire to take control of it, so much that I saw through your plans to overthrow me. Surprised? Don't be, you are of Shinra blood, having absolute power runs through your veins, it's no surprise that you'd want it so bad. However, your way of ruling is not fit for Shinra. Shinra is a company, a place for business not a kingdom. If you are going to take charge of the company you shall do so, the right way, not the way neither you nor I have done. You see, I've come to realize that my actions have led Shinra's cities to its downfall and the people to grow to hate us. That is not what I want for you to do, especially with your ideals of instilling fear into the people. That way of ruling, as I told you before, is dangerous and will surely lead to your own death, which is why I've come up with a solution. I have kept this secret, hoping that it will go to my grave, but if I want you to succeed then you must know. After your mother past away, I met another woman during my travels to Deiling City. I won't go into any detail about my time there or who she is. All you need to know is that you have a half brother named Seifer Almasy who is younger than you. He will be the one to decide if you're fit to take over Shinra. Until then, he will be in charge of Shinra and will be making all of the decisions for Shinra. While he is in charge, you will resume the position of vice president until further notice. If you fail to do so, then everything will be handed over to Seifer including all the business and profit the company has made and you will be left with nothing and you'll be forced to aid your brother if you wish to continue to stay at Shinra. I am appointing Tseng to make sure everything will be done as instructed on this letter I have written to you along with my will. I hope this will help open your eyes my son._

_Yours truly,_

_Shinra. _

"This is impossible! This must be some sort of sick joke!"

Rufus re-read the letter making sure he read his fathers letter right. Unfortunately, he had read his fathers letter correctly, which meant that one, he has a half brother and two, the bastard, literally, was the president of Shinra. Rufus angrily crumbled the letter and looked in the envelope finding another piece of paper. To his bad luck he found the will along with the same instructions that was on the letter, which meant he had to follow his fathers' wish or else.

"To hell with that fucking bastard!"

Tseng, who had been reading the letter while Rufus read the will, placed the letter on the table.

"What do you want to do sir?"

Rufus got up from his chair and grabbed Tseng by his collar shaking him furiously.

"Who else knows about this?! Tell me! Did you already know about this?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

"N-no one sir! This is the first time I've heard about this!

Rufus let go of Tseng and sat back down in his chair. He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. His plans of over taking the company have been delayed. How was he supposed to sit back and let some unknown person who his father claimed to be his son? For all he knew, the bastards' mother was some penniless gold digger that his father slept with, who claimed that he was the father. Rufus needed proof, solid proof. He needed to know that this person, this Seifer Almasy, was indeed his unknown half brother. If he was, then he was fucked, if not, then they can put this whole thing aside and resume what he had planned. Until then,

"Tseng" he said trying to calm himself

Tseng adjusted his tie and awaited his president or vice president had to say. Either way, he had to listen to him.

"It looks as though we have a major problem. It would seem that my father has made sure that his instructions on the will go through as planned and has put you in charge of that. However, you still fall under my command. So here is what I need you to do."

"Yes sir"

"I want you to find and bring this Seifer. It would seem that we have much to discuss…"

Ok, so let me clear things up. This is set after Ultimecia but during the final fantasy VII time. It's kind of what Rufus was doing during his time in office. I always thought Seifer and Rufus acted somewhat similar with their cool personalities and having that strive to become something. Not to mention they look alike! Next chapter is when the two meet!


End file.
